


Milk and Cookies

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dirty Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Infantilism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Condom, Oral Sex, Plushophilia, Public peeing, Scat, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Stiles is 17, Underage Sex, Watersports, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the tags first, please!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first, please!!

As the man in his mid-forties was sitting in his big house alone, he realized how boring and lonely his life became. Of course it wasn’t true when he helped Derek or Scott but when it wasn’t for the pack, his life was just empty. However he didn’t wish for a new wife, kids or a long term relationship. So as he was sitting in his room front of his laptop, instead of looking for a porn site, Chris began to check sites, both for m/m and f/m encounters as he was always open for both options. Till Derek was in town he felt they had some sort of an unresolved attraction going on between them but as the werewolf has left it remained unspoken. He’s been scrolling through the posts, most of them were without any fantasy, just the usual few lines how they needed a big cock…blablabla..However Chris’ eyes stopped on one of the posts’ title, which said: ‘Daddy’s needed for play time.’ None of the other posts had such title so Chris couldn’t avoid but to click on it. “Eighteen years old boy, Beacon Hills…I need a daddy…be at least thirty years old!..I need someone to take care of me, feed me, change my diapers, play with me…It sexually turns me on so I expect my daddy to take care of that too…” Chris snickered a bit once he finished reading it out loud, however once he followed the link for a picture his face turned more serious, also a twitch ran along his cock. The boy on the picture was nude, except for the soaked diaper on him, which had smiling clouds theme on it. Chris had no idea why did it make him hard when for 46 years he didn’t care about such, but soon he turned off his laptop. However the photo was haunting him, no matter that at night he watched a hot hockey team’s group sex on the porn channel, as he closed his eyes down he imagined fucking that boy in his diaper so once he reached his orgasm, Chris quickly turned his laptop back on then wrote a message to the young boy. 

Stiles didn’t have any lack of love, trauma from his baby years, nor any other causes what a psychiatrist would have forced onto his kink. It happened a year ago when once his father’s colleague had a baby and Stiles held the little girl for a while in his arms. He knew most of the boys would have thought how cute the little baby was but as he saw her kicking in her thick diaper and how warm it felt, it just made Stiles wonder what it’d feel like to wear such. First he only tried with one pack for healthcare use, but the first time he got off in his diaper made him love it more than anything. Soon enough he found the online store what he needed so from that time instead of video games he spent his pocket money on adult sized diapers, onesies, plush toys and such. Of course as his best friend was a werewolf Stiles couldn’t go to school in diaper as Scott would have sniffed it out. Not only the warmness got Stiles off by wearing a diaper, but it made him stiff when he was having dinner with his father and Parrish, the fact that he was pissing himself while he was sitting at the same table with them. He also became hard when he was watching the television with his father and made a big poo in his diaper, after it he usually left to his room as he didn’t want the smell to blow off his secret. Once after such event Stiles sat down at his laptop and opened one of his saved daddy kink video, however just as he touched himself through his warm diaper his phone alerted about one new message. Stiles was more than exited as he read the message from the 46 years old man. He didn’t care about the dangers of meeting someone this way, his neediness to finally do this kink of his with someone was killing him anyway. He quickly replied then after some further messages, they discussed to meet at the older male’s house. The address was familiar to Stiles, he was certain Allison used to live somewhere on that street as well but at least he would have found it easily. 

Because the address was nearby Stiles decided to go on foot, as he didn’t want anyone to recognize his jeep. He lied to his father about the weekend that he’d just hang out with some friends at a camping. As Stiles was shy about the first meeting the boy pulled on a new diaper before he packed the necessary things into his sport bag, in case the older male wasn’t well prepared. “Hush, little baby, drink your spoiled milk. I'm fucking crazy, need my prescription filled. Do you like my cookies? They're made just for you. A little bit of sugar, but lots of poison, too….” Stiles was singing quietly as he was listening the song on his phone. Once he reached the house he took his headphone off then rang the doorbell. The boy froze down when Chris Argent opened the door, however the other seemed to be unaffected. “Hey Stiles, if it’s about some dangerous creature I’m sorry but I’m busy for the weekend.” Stiles gulped nervously then looked up into the other’s eyes. “Are you SilverMagnum 46?” He mumbled the question as he was scared that maybe he just went to the wrong address. Now Chris’ expression changed within seconds so the boy was sure it was the man who wrote to him. “How…do you..?” “I’m CryBaby 18..” Stiles gasped as he was pulled inside the house then once the door was locked Chris snapped at him. “You’re not even eighteen Stiles! What if some serial killer predator would have written on you?!” “Ah…Mr. Argent, I’ll be eighteen this year and gosh I just want to have a good time. I need someone to play along with my kink. I just need it!” He puffed his cheeks out then tilted an eyebrow as Chris crouched lower so they have faced each other. “You’ll delete that post, so from now on only I will take care of you.” Stiles was just about to argue but then nodded eagerly when Chris said he’d take care of him. “Okay, before we start tell me a few basic things as I’m very new to this thing.” Stiles’ cheek brightened up then he sat down on the sofa and began to talk once Chris sat down beside him. 

Once Stiles finished telling more about his kinks and wishes the brunette boy took his t-shirt off what revealed a short sleeve blue bodysuit, ‘Daddy’s favourite’ written on it. Stiles quickly kicked his jeans off as well. He smiled when Chris lifted him onto his lap and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. “What a pretty bodysuit you have. Let’s see what we have in here.” Chris said as he pulled the bag up beside them and unzipped it. It was already making him hard though that Stiles was sitting on his lap with his nicely curved bare hairy thighs. He stroked it a little before he began to unpack the bag. Stiles made grabby hands when he saw his plush fox, then grinned as Chris handled it to him. It was a 60 cm big toy, and Chris noticed a hole cut out under its furry tail. “Do you like playing with your fox Stiles?” “When my willy feels funny I like rubbing it against Mr. Fox.” Stiles didn’t make his voice tone thinner or whiny just to sound younger and Chris thought this was what actually made it even hotter, to hear such things on Stiles’ actual voice. Chris thought he probably would have even chuckled at such voice change but this was really turning him on. Before Chris would have done anything else though he thought it’d be better to continue upstairs in the spare room what he has prepared. He honestly had no idea about this kink so all he bought was a big blue fluffy blanket with smiling fruits on it what he placed down onto the carpet. When he lifted Stiles up Chris held onto his bum on purpose to feel his diaper what didn’t seem to be full at all. “Daddy will give you apple juice upstairs, all boys need lot of juice to grow big and strong. Do you want to be strong like your daddy?” Chris was afraid how will this sort of talking will fit him but with Stiles everything went so smoothly. “I love apple juice daddy. I so want to be as big as you.” Chris put the bag on his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen where he put the carton of apple juice into the bag. As he was walking upstairs he soon felt dampness on his left shoulder, no wonder as Stiles rested his head there and was drooling as he chewed at Chris’ white V-shirt. It only made him to smile as the boy’s oral fixation wasn’t something new for him, whenever they met he saw Stiles chewing on his lacrosse gloves, stick, the drawstring of his hoodie, a pencil or whatever he got in his hands. It sent some filthy thoughts through Chris’ brain but he wanted to enjoy the weekend slowly, step by step with Stiles. After he put Stiles down on the blanket, Chris soon found a pacifier for him with a cute sun painted on it. He placed it into Stiles’ mouth, who began to chew and suck on it eagerly. Meanwhile Chris had time to pour some of the apple juice into the baby bottle. It was a view Chris never would have even imagined to see to have Stiles in his room, in baby clothes. “Come on then baby.” Chris easily lifted Stiles up then sat down into the armchair, he gently stroked his locks before he pressed a kiss onto Stiles’ dark hair, it didn’t have the usually sporty male shampoo scent but more like the ones for babies. “You smell so nice.” Chris mumbled as he pressed few more kisses onto the boy’s hair then as soon as Stiles spat the wet pacifier out Chris began to feed him with the apple juice. He found it cute how Stiles was occasionally kicking with his long legs as he was gulping the juice down eagerly. Once it became empty Stiles asked for more, meanwhile Chris was stroking the boy’s belly through the bodysuit. He reached to the conclusion that Stiles was a really handsome boy, to be honest Chris was impatient to fuck him. When the bottle became empty for the second time Chris seated Stiles up on his lap and began to stroke and pat the pretty boy's back. The older man grinned as the burp Stiles gave wasn’t baby like at all but he looked so damn fuckable in the outfit that he honestly didn’t care. “I need to pee daddy.” Stiles said as he looked with his big eyes at Chris while he was wiggling in the older male’s lap. “You can go into your diaper sweetie, that’s what it’s for, then daddy can change you.” Stiles nodded shyly before he pressed his lap tighter against Chris’ crotch, he whimpered when the first few drips of pee squirted inside his diaper. “Hmmm…it’s so warm daddy.” Chris held Stiles tight to himself as he was whimpering and wetting his diaper in desperation. “Ahh..it’s all so wet and makes my willy to feel nice.” Stiles squeezed his eyes shut once the last few drops came out as well. The whole process made Chris rock hard in his pants. “Do you want daddy to change you, darling?” Stiles quickly shook his head then crawled back down onto the blanket where he lay down onto Mr. Fox and slowly began to hump it while he was sucking on his thumb. Chris adjusted his crotch before he sat down beside Stiles and after a little hesitation reached out to stroke the boy’s pretty bare thighs then his round bum in his diaper. “Let’s play with your blocks Stiles.” Chris pulled the boy onto his lap, who whined a little. Chris saw the bump against the front of his diaper that how hard the boy was but Chris wanted to wait a bit with the real fun for a bit longer. He put the toy blocks front of Stiles who picked one up to chew on it then blushed as his belly growled loudly. “Are you hungry baby?” Stiles quickly nodded before Chris picked him up and once he found the bib and the baby food, he carried him down to the kitchen. As he didn’t have high chair in his house, Chris just held Stiles on his lap and began to feed him with some yogurt, meanwhile he felt how Stiles peed against into his diaper. Chris couldn’t help but to rub the boy’s crotch gently before he continued feeding him. As Stiles kept wiggling and moving his head right then left at the end of the lunch, his whole bib and body suit was messy from the yogurt. “After you have your juice, daddy will take your dirty clothes off.” Once Stiles drank the bottle of juice, he was protesting as Chris was wiping his cheek with a napkin, then soon Chris unbuttoned his body suit then carried the boy upstairs only in his diapers. He turned the heating on a little higher in the room before he put the boy back onto the carpet. But soon Stiles pouted and gave out little moans. “What’s wrong puppet?” Chris sat down onto the blanket and pulled the brunette boy onto his lap and let Stiles to rest his head against his chest. “I need to poo poo.” Stiles whispered with red cheeks. “It’s alright darling, daddy’s here. Just go into your diaper, okay? Like all the other babies.” Stiles bit onto his bottom lip as he hesitated a little but then nodded and began to push. “Hold me daddy.” Stiles panted then moaned as Chris stroked his bum, soon he felt the diaper was getting heavier as the young boy finished. Stiles rubbed his bum against Chris’ thigh, his whole body shivered into the nice warm feeling in his diaper as Stiles soon peed as well into it. “Daddy…my willy feels very funny.” Stiles panted as he had an aching erection inside his diaper. Chris crinkled his nose because of the odor but Stiles was way too hot to not get an erection. It was strange but most of the time since Stiles was in his house Chris was at least half hard if not fully and he couldn’t even recalled if he wanted someone this badly during the years. Chris eventually unzipped his jeans and pushed it down till his knees. “There’s something here for you darling to suck on. It’s way better than your pacifier.” Chris slowly pushed his underwear down as well, so his thick cock was revealed with some pre cum already dripping down along its side. Stiles licked his own lips before he rested his head onto Chris’ thigh and waited till Chris pushed his cock inside his mouth, he began to suck on it. “Yeah, such a good boy for daddy. That’s it darling.” Chris fondled Stiles’ soft locks before he reached down to squeeze the dirty diaper’s back against the boy’s bum who moaned against his cock. Chris took his shirt off soon, and smiled as Stiles ran his thin fingers along his hairy chest. Stiles shivered as he was placed onto the blanket and he put Mr. Fox under his own crotch before he felt Chris lowered himself against his back. Stiles moaned as the older male began to rub his cock against his diaper as he was humping his plush fox. Stiles was whimpering as the feeling was so overwhelming of his full diaper, Mr. Fox, and the way Chris was humping him from behind that Stiles soon cried up as he came inside his diaper. Chris struggled to hold himself back from coming but he wanted to fuck Stiles. He pulled the sport bag beside them and placed the changing cloth under Stiles before he rolled him on his back but let him to hold Mr. Fox as he was sucking on its weary ear. He was so cute with his flushed cheek, panting, some sweat drops along his forehead. Chris leaned lower to press some kisses onto the boy’s cheek then lips who giggled little. “Your beard is ticklish.” He whispered as he continued chewing on the fox and this time felt too exhausted to protest against the diaper change. When Chris undid the diaper he picked up some wet wipes and carefully cleaned up the boy’s cum covered shaved cock, before he began to clean up his messy ass. “You’re such a good boy for using your diaper. Yes you are.” Chris soon got rid of the messy diaper, after he poured some baby powder onto Stiles’ little sore bum. He placed a new diaper under his bum but didn’t put it on him yet. “Just stay here, okay darling? Daddy will be back in a second.” Stiles was busy enough on sucking his plushie’s ear so he was still there when Chris returned with a bottle of lube. Before they began with the roleplay, Stiles told he used big vibrators in his hole so he wasn’t too keen on to get preparations. Chris was grateful as he doubted he’d have had the patience for that. Once he rubbed the lube onto his cock he slowly pushed halfway in, Stiles’ moan made him even more aroused and he thrust deeper in, while the boy reached out for his baby bottle and sucked on it while Chris was fucking his tight hole. Stiles’ hole felt so good and, probably was dirty but Chris didn’t really care. “Does it feel nice, baby?” Chris asked while was fucking the boy in a fast pace, also was spreading kisses onto his neck. Stiles just nodded then continued sucking on his fox’s ear as the bottle was empty again. As Chris was holding onto the boy’s thin waist soon he felt warmness against his palm and saw how Stiles was slowly peeing himself, he didn’t know why but it turned him on even more. “Such a good boy.” Stiles eventually let go of his fox and wrapped his arms around Chris’ hot body. “Fuck me daddy.” Stiles was whimpering needy as his cock was stiffening again. Chris groaned as his cock twitched hard inside the boy and came deep inside him, then once he pulled himself out he put the diaper on the boy. Chris wiped his cock clean with some baby wipes, then pressed some kisses onto Stiles’ flushed cheek. “Why don’t you show daddy how you play with Mr. Fox?” Stiles’ cheek brightened up and once Chris undid his diaper Stiles pulled the plush toy tightly to himself. He wiggled his bum against the diaper, as he liked the nice feeling of Chris’ cum, then he needily pressed his cock inside the hole of his fox. “Ahh, he’s so fluffy.” Fuck! Chris just came but hearing Stiles and by what he was doing the older male felt how his cock was getting hard again. Stiles lifted up the toy’s tail as he glanced down to see his cock which was disappearing in it. “Mmm he’s so warm, ahh..I need to pee again.” Stiles whimpered as he looked back at Chris who now pulled him into his lap. “Go on then sweetie. Little boys like you can’t hold it back. Just go on. Did it happen before?” “Yes…sometimes.” Stiles answered quietly then gasped as Chris’ cock slipped up into his hole and just then Stiles began to pee inside his plushie toy. “Such a good boy.” Chris pressed some kisses onto the boy’s temple who began to hump into the soaked toy. “He smells so nice.” Stiles whimpered as he began to hump it faster, also Chris was fucking him harder and faster. “Ah…my willy itches so badly.” “Oh fuck!” Chris growled as now he began to fuck Stiles as hard as he could and just seconds after the boy’s orgasm he came as well. Stiles shivered as after a while he lifted Mr. Fox up and peeked into his soaked sticky hole curiously before he crawled farther so Chris’ cock slipped out of him. “We could watch the television a little, since you’ve been such a good boy.” Stiles smiled and clapped excitedly then once Chris put his diaper back on and pulled his own underwear on he turned on the television and left it on a cartoon channel for Stiles who was quietly watching it from Chris’ lap, while he was chewing on his fox’s ear, not caring that it was soaked. 

After a while Chris thought it was time for dinner then bath time before he’d have put Stiles into bed. Stiles seemed to be exhausted enough so he didn’t care when the television was turned off and he let Chris to carry him downstairs. He had the baby food quietly sometimes gave a tired huff, which was adorable then soon Chris prepared two bottles of milk before he brought him upstairs to the bathroom. Chris tossed his damp diaper out then carefully put Stiles in the bath tub, he let him splash around a bit but as he seemed to be sleepy Chris began to wash him off. Apart from the length of Stiles cock as it was shaven, it made his boyish look realistic. Chris carefully washed the boy’s cock then lifted him out of the bathtub. “Stiles…” Chris sighed a little as he felt the boy was peeing himself in Chris’ arms so he quickly put him back into the tub. “It’s alright baby.” He got rid of his own soaked underwear then eventually carried Stiles in a big towel over to the guest room where he put a diaper on him quickly. He put a spaceship themed footie pyjama onto Stiles and pressed some kisses onto his cheek before he picked him up into his arms and carried him to his own bedroom. He soon returned with the two bottles of milk and pulled the boy onto his lap. While he was feeding him, he already heard and felt how Stiles was wetting himself in his diaper, and how the boy was making pleased whimpers. At the end of the second bottle of milk, Stiles was drinking slowly with closed down eyes. Chris gently pulled the boy to sit on his lap while he stroked his back, he just didn’t want him to be sick or have belly ache, then once Stiles was done he put him onto his belly and watched as Stiles began to suck on his thumb. Chris was getting hard by just looking at that. 

When Chris was alone in the bathroom taking a shower he thought through what just happened that day. He thought it’d have been normal and the right thing to do to send Stiles home, but it turned out differently and Chris couldn’t believe how much effect this seventeen year old boy had on him. No matter if he just sucked on his thumb, peed inside his diaper or humped his plush toy, Chris felt the urge to fuck him as much as he could whether it was right or wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags were updated, please check them before reading!!

Stiles was sitting in the bed beside the sleeping older man. He never would have thought Mr. Argent would ever take care of him and fuck him this good. Every single moment of yesterday was so hot for the boy that finally he could involve someone into his kink fantasy and make it happen. As he held his honey brown eyes on the older male, Stiles smiled blushed because Chris was so hot, his body, his cock, everything. He snuggled up to him and pressed some kisses onto his lips. “Chris…” The older male soon opened his eyes and kissed Stiles back on the lips longingly. “It was so good yesterday. Thank you so much.” “For me as well. You were gorgeous.” Stiles blushed from the compliment then shyly held onto Chris’ hand. “There’s something…I haven’t told you yet but I really want to do that with you as well.” “Go on, you can tell me anything darling.” Chris sat up on the bed and pulled Stiles onto his lap, where his morning wood could be seen. “I…I have some big special plastic blankets in my bag.” He said shyly then looked up into Chris’ eyes. “When I’m alone I like masturbating in a dirty way…what…ummm…what includes my poop as well. I like rubbing it along my cock, my balls…and…” Stiles covered his cheeks shyly as he continued talking on a timid voice. “Sometimes I like tasting my pee and such..” He finished eventually and still covered his cheek as he knew now Chris would probably freak out and just send him away. He looked shyly into the other’s eyes as Chris tilted his chin and chewed nervously on his lips. “I’m forty six, Stiles, old and kinky enough to know of such kinks. I’ve seen porn including pee, scat or whatever so it’s nothing new and shameful what you’re saying. Listen I won’t promise anything, if it puts me off, then I’ll tell so and we’ll stop, but I definitely want to try it out.” Stiles hugged Chris tightly to himself and kissed him on the lips tenderly. “Thank you so much.” He squealed excitedly when Chris pinned him down against the mattress then pulled his pyjama and diaper down before he thrust his hard cock inside the boy’s hole. Stiles reached down for his diaper and once he folded it in half he began to suck on it. Chris sped his thrusts up as he watched Stiles was sucking on his damp diaper while he was wanking the boy’s long cock. When Stiles was feeling close he placed the diaper against his cock and moaned as he came against the damp texture. Soon after Chris came as well, he put the diaper back on Stiles. “Give me my plastic pants, I want to go out in it.” Stiles shifted as the tight pants were pulled on him and Chris put a purple Noddy themed bodysuit on him, before he sat back up. “But I want to go to another town. I don’t want Scott or any other werewolves to sniff out what I’m wearing.” “Okay but first I’ll give you your morning milk.” Stiles eagerly clang onto Chris who carried him downstairs to the kitchen and drank it all up before he gave out some big burps. “That’s a good boy, so good for daddy.” Chris gave some porridge for Stiles then pulled on his adult t-shirt and jeans then his shoes as well.

After a few hours of driving, Chris eventually parked down at a nearby town’s parking lot, and held onto Stiles’ hand as they walked inside the mall. “I want to have some lunch.” Stiles said as they walked along the mall, then they eventually stopped at a fast food restaurant, and Stiles smiled at the cashier girl. He bit onto his lower lip as he slowly began to pee, while he was looking at the girl, it turned him on so much that he was peeing himself in public. “A chicken wing menu with coke and for my dad a BBQ menu with Sprite.” He shivered slightly as he was getting stiff from peeing then Chris gently wrapped an arm around him soothingly just as if he’d have felt the boy’s little over excitement. “I’ll pay with card.” Chris said with a smile as he massaged Stiles’ shoulder and grinned how the other lied he was his father but after all it sounded the best idea.  
“I became so stiff that I was barely able to finish peeing. It turns me on so much when I pee front of more people.” Stiles whispered into Chris’ ear as they sat down at a free table. Chris pressed a peck onto Stiles’ cheek then once they sat safely behind the table Chris gave a gentle tug at the boy’s crotch and hummed how the kind of crackling sound of the diaper could be heard lightly. Once they finished, Stiles was chewing on his straw while he winced a little. “What’s wrong, Stiles?” “I wish you could pat my back after meal, like you did at home, but I guess we’d get a few odd looks.” Stiles mumbled then rested his head on Chris’ shoulder. Chris gently stroked his curls then eventually got up and pulled Stiles along to the toilet where he quickly pulled him into a stall without anyone noticing them. “What are you doing?” Stiles asked as he giggled a little then smiled as Chris picked him up into his arms and began to stroke his back. “I’d not want my little baby to get a belly ache.” Chris said quietly as he pressed some kisses onto Stiles’ flushed cheek then Chris continued stroking his back up and down still Stiles finished then made out with Chris for a while to thank him that way.

They were walking along the mall till Stiles spotted a toy store and dragged the older male inside. Chris briefly answered to an overly helpful shop assistant that they were looking for toys for Stiles’ little brother then he let himself be pulled by Stiles along the rows. “I want this!” Stiles pointed excitedly at a toy. “No. Stiles, I won’t buy you that rocking horse, it’s not your size. It’d break…listen why don’t you pick something else and we’ll order an adult sized rocking horse from that website you showed me, okay?” Stiles still had a pout on his cheek as he looked at the toy horse but eventually nodded and walked slowly along the rows, till he placed a purple teething ring into their shopping bag then pressed a kiss onto Chris’ cheek once they came out of the store. “Because you were such a good boy you can have sweets for dinner.” Chris smiled as it made the boy rather excited. They went for a walk in a nearby park soon as Stiles didn’t want to go back home yet. “Hmm, if I’d not have that plastic pant on me my diaper would have slipped off already, it’s so heavy from my pee, daddy.” Stiles whispered then pulled Chris over to a waffle stand where he asked for two waffles with Nutella and whipped cream on it, plus a milkshake.  
On the way back home in Chris’ car Stiles was whining as he had slight cramps in his belly. “You can go into your diaper sweetie.” Stiles pouted and shook his head. “I want to do it in your lap, daddy.” He mumbled as he bit onto his lower lip. “We’ll be home in a few minutes.”  
Once they made it upstairs Stiles got rid of his adult clothes and quickly sat onto Chris’ lap then picked up his knew toy. He began to chew on it while he was grunting. Chris knew he would have thought it awkward at first, but right then he was so aroused that he couldn’t have waited to fuck the boy. “That’s it sweetheart, push it harder for daddy.” Chris stroked the boy’s slightly bumped belly through his bodysuit then kissed the boy’s forehead as he managed to push some out. “There’s a bigger one coming daddy.” Stiles chewed more on his toy then groaned as he pushed it out as well. “Lay me on that plastic sheet, daddy.” Stiles said on his veiled voice as he was so stiff. Chris soon found it then placed the whole thing down to cover his bed then placed Stiles down on it. Chris quickly got rid of all his clothes, his rock hard cock slapped against his abs. “Fuck how hot you are.” Chris mumbled as he rubbed his hand against the boy’s heavy diaper. “Ah rub it harder daddy.” Stiles lifted his legs a bit and moaned as Chris rubbed the area around is bum then the older male eventually took his bodysuit off, then the plastic pants as well. Chris did waste no time and undid the boy’s diaper. Stiles pale arse cheeks were rather sore and he had a strong odor, but still Chris was really aroused. Stiles reached down and moaned as he smeared all the poop over his balls and cock. “Ahh…it’s so warm daddy.” Stiles panted as he felt Chris' cock was rubbed against his entrance then clang tightly onto him as he fully entered him. Stiles was sucking on his dirty thumb while Chris continued pounding him onto the mattress. Chris got used to Stiles’ smell and how warm it felt, moreover the boy’s horniness made Chris really aroused as well. “Ahh…daddy it feels so nice.” Stiles moaned when Chris began to pump his messy cock and within seconds Stiles came all over his own chest. Chris watched in ecstasy how the boy was licking his own come off his fingers, then he growled when he came inside Stiles’ hole. The brunette boy glanced up blushed once Chris pulled himself out of him. Chris gently stroked the boy’s pale tummy as he panted a bit more as he saw the boy was pushing his cum out of him what dripped onto Chris’ still half hard cock and Stiles leaned down to suck the older male’s cock clean. 

When Chris finished with washing themselves and the blanket he put Stiles into a new diaper and a fox themed fluffy onesie on him. “I want to stay here with you daddy.” Stiles mumbled as he pouted with his pretty lips. “Baby, you have to go to school and be with your other dad.” Gosh. It sounded strange but in other meanings of the word he was Stiles’ daddy as well. “But you can come over for the weekends, also whenever you have time after school.” Stiles still seemed to be upset but eventually nodded. “Will you take care of me before bedtime, daddy?” Stiles whispered as he bucked up his hips. He hugged tight onto his plush fox as Chris cupped his crotch and began to rub it for him. “Does it feel nice when daddy’s taking care of you, baby?” “Yes. It feels very nice!” Stiles panted and bucked his hips more against Chris’ palm. “Do you want Mr. Fox in your diaper?” Stiles blushed but shyly nodded. Chris unbuttoned the bottom of the onesie then undid the boy’s diaper. He grinned as Stiles immediately stick his hardness inside the plush and after a few thrusts while Chris was fondling his balls he came deep inside of it, while he gave a loud groan. “Good boy. There you go.” Chris smiled and pressed a kiss onto the boy’s lips. He wiggled a bit once his cock slipped out of the toy then smiled as the diaper was put back on him, so while Chris was buttoning his onesie back Stiles peed relieved into it. Chris let Stiles to cling onto his plushie while he spooned up behind him on the bed, then turned off the lights.

On Monday morning before Stiles would have woken up Chris packed all his stuffs into his bag and when the boy woke up he was sitting on the edge of the bed with a bottle of milk in his hand. “I packed in your bag already but I still want to give you, your morning milk.” Stiles blushed as he rubbed his sleepy eyes and rested his head onto Chris’ lap as he began to suck on the bottle while he wet his diaper. Once Chris finished with it, the boy looked sadly at Chris as he took care of his diaper then put on his red boxer. “I’ll really miss this.” “I told you Stiles, you can come over whenever you want to. Here…I wanted to give you this.” Chris placed a key to the house onto the boy’s palm. “So even if I’m not home yet, you can play in your room, okay?” Stiles nodded then kissed Chris for a while before he began to dress up into his adult clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags were updated, please read them first!!

Chris needed about a month to make the guest room, the storage room and the upstairs bathroom for Stiles. The guestroom had Disney themed wallpaper, spaceship carpet, an adult sized changing table with drawers for all the baby clothes. There was an adult sized cot for Stiles but it was barely used as Stiles preferred to sleep with his daddy. The room was full of toys, there was a box which included adult toys if Stiles was in the mood. Also there was a special rocking horse for Stiles in the corner. The storage room was designed into a smaller dining room for Stiles with a big sized high chair for him with chibi Star Wars characters painted on the walls. The bathroom was full of toys as well and a special seat was in the bathtub for Stiles, and a purple potty in case Stiles would have been ready for that. Chris loved how Stiles came to him almost daily and Chris was really looking forward to take care of the pretty boy in all sorts of manner. 

Stiles was rocking on his special toy horse while Chris sat on the carpet beside him, when the boy pouted a little. “What is it baby? Do you want him to go faster?” Stiles nodded shyly as he held onto the rocking horse then moaned as Chris did something with the setting which made the vibration in Stiles’ bum more intense, as the horse had a vibrator attached to its saddle. Stiles had a small hole cut out in his diaper where the sex toy entered him as Chris said he couldn’t ride the horse nude, because if Stiles would pee that would break its electricity down. “Are you sure you’re alright darling?” Stiles nodded hesitantly then held tight onto the horse as he came into his diaper then let Chris to lift him up from there. “Daddy…I…I’d like to have a mummy too.” He spat it out eventually but he was so scared that Chris will take it the wrong way. “I love being with you daddy, but I really want to be breastfed and play with a girl’s thing…” He added nervously as Chris seemed to be too quiet. Chris wasn’t angry nor jealous he just already began to wonder who he could ask, because he definitely didn’t want a stranger to do that. “It’s alright puppet. Daddy certainly can’t give you those things, right?” Chris smiled to let Stiles know everything was alright. Chris didn’t have many female friends. Melissa was out of the question. Kira, no. Cora, no way as he didn’t want to get Derek’s anger on him, moreover he didn’t even know about Cora’s whereabouts. Lydia. He knew she was his only chance but he needed a little time to figure out how to ask her without scaring the girl, if such things weren’t for her likings. “Don’t worry. For the weekend I’ll get you a mummy.” Stiles grinned excitedly and snuggled tightly to the older male.

“Okay, you definitely bought me with the frappe, but if your request includes anything life threatening and my banshee skills I’m out of here.” Lydia said as she placed the straw between her cherry red lips. “No. None of that. I’ve gotten tired of fights and risking my life as well.” “Oh good. Then go on.” Lydia sipped from the frappe as she leaned against Chris’ car and listened to him patiently. “Alright. First of all I promise I won’t tell anyone about this. Stiles saved my life many times so I anyway owe him with keeping his secret. The strange thing is that if you have asked me about some threesome or simple sex with him, I’d probably had said no. But I’m attracted to the unusual things after all, my first boyfriend was a kanima, werewolves, hellhound, and god knows what, so yeah. I think I’d like to give it a try.” “Thank you Lydia, I really appreciate this. So around noon at my place, just ring the bell.” “Sure. Well thanks for the coffee and see you.” Lydia smiled then walked off to her own car. 

Stiles was playing with his wooden tank engine on the carpet, he was in a cute Sponge Bob bodysuit. The boy looked up excitedly as he heard a nearby car’s ending then the doorbell, he smiled at Chris who hurried downstairs. “Hey, Lydia. Thanks for coming. I’ll stay with you though, till he feels comfortable enough. I just wouldn’t want him to fall out of his comfort zone.” “Yeah. No problem.” Lydia put her car keys down onto the kitchen table, while they walked upstairs, Chris ran his eyes on her mini skirt with the flower pattern on it, with a pink top which had a nice cleavage. He thought Stiles would love it. Chris opened the door first and smiled down at the brunette boy before he picked him up into his arms. “Mummy came to see you, baby.” Stiles peeked at the door curiously then his whole cheek flushed when he saw the beautiful redhead and shyly dug his face into Chris’ chest who locked the door. “It’s alright darling. She wanted to see you so much, right Lydia?” “Yes. I really wanted to. And look! I brought you something.” Stiles peeked up at the girl, then made grabby hands as she pulled a rattle out of her purse and Stiles began to chew and suck on it immediately. “Do you want Lydia to hold you a little?” Stiles quickly nodded and sniffed at the girl’s neck once she held him in her arms. “She smells like strawberry and vanilla, daddy. So nice.” Stiles whispered then pressed a peck onto her cheek. “You can give him a little apple juice then it’s soon lunch time.” Chris said then Lydia sat down onto the sofa with the boy. She knew him for many years, but as she was holding him in her arms like that, Lydia found him so cute and handsome. She gently stroked Stiles’ dark locks, till Chris arrived back with the bottle and handled it to Lydia. She hesitantly placed it into the boy’s mouth but soon got used to the feeling. After a little while Stiles pushed it out with his tongue and looked at Chris a little bothered. “I really need to pee daddy.” “It’s okay darling. Mummy knows you’re a little boy too. She doesn’t mind.” “Yes. Just go on. It’s really alright, pretty boy.” Stiles blushed as Lydia called him that, also it felt nice when she fondled his belly so Stiles continued to suck on the baby bottle while he was peeing into the diaper. Lydia wasn’t sure yet how she felt about it sexually but so far everything about Stiles was extremely cute. “Are you hungry puppet?” Chris asked and when Stiles nodded he picked him up then walked over to the small dining room where he placed the boy onto his high chair then Lydia fed him from the baby bottle with the small baby spoon. As Lydia was feeding the boy she smiled as Stiles had such a handsome cheek, she loved his cute moles, his beautiful eyes. Lydia carefully wiped Stiles’ cheek and giggled as he protested a little against it. When they were back in the room stiles sat onto Lydia’s lap while Chris gently stroked his back and Stiles shyly burped. “Awww, it’s okay, you don’t need to be shy around me.” Lydia pressed some kisses onto Stiles’cheek then Stiles turned to face Chris. “Daddy…” “Yes, darling?” “Mummy has such huge breasts. I really want to see them.” Lydia smiled with flushed cheek before she removed her top then after a little hesitation her bras as well. Stiles felt how his cock immediately stiffened. He cupped one breast with his hand while he began to suck on Lydia’s left pink nipple hungrily. She gave out a soft whimper what made Stiles even more turned on. “Mummy my willy is so stiff.” Stiles moaned against her nipple as she cupped his erection through his bodysuit and diaper. Lydia felt how Stiles’ diaper was wet but it felt quite nice also how his hard cock could be felt. To be honest Chris was getting quite aroused from watching them but he remained still as he didn’t want to startle Lydia. Stiles’ hand curiously slipped under Lydia’s skirt after a while and panted when he touched the girl through her panties. Lydia gasped when he felt Stiles’ thin finger slipped up her wet hole. Stiles smirked slightly against her nipple from the sweet noises she gave. It was such a joy for Stiles to have Lydia there with him. Of course he hasn’t forgotten about Chris but right then he was enjoying having fun with the redhead girl. He pulled his finger out for a while to taste Lydia before he continued fingering her and moaned as she began to rub his cock in a faster rhythm. Stiles soon adjusted two more fingers inside her and pulled her panties off to be out of the way. He stopped sucking her breasts for a little while as he sped up fingering her. He moved closer to lap at her clit gently. He gasped as he pulled his fingers away as Lydia was squirting, he fingered her harder at the same spot till she squirted even more against Stiles’ mouth who licked it all off. The boy was so stiff by then that a few more rubs were enough to send him to his orgasm. Stiles kissed her breasts gently before he sat up and smiled over at Chris. “I think daddy liked what he saw.” The older male was just about to protest but the flirty smile he got from Lydia has calmed him down. 

After Chris fed Stiles at dinner, the boy watched a cartoon with the two of them but soon started whining a little. “What’s wrong baba?” “I want a hole in my diaper.” “You want to go on your rocking horse?” Chris asked as he stroked the boy’s pretty thighs. “Nooo…in the front.” He whispered then Chris smiled as he knew what was going on, then glanced over at Lydia who nodded with a smile, not even needing to ask her. Stiles waited till Chris took his bodysuit off then undid his damp diaper and cut a round hole in the front where he helped the boy’s half hard cock through it before he put the diaper back on for him, placed him down beside Lydia. Stiles shyly pulled on Lydia’s skirt then pointed at his stiff cock. Lydia smiled before she kissed Stiles on the lips gently then she undressed fully for the boy. Stiles felt his pre-cum was already dripping out of his cock from the view. “Mummy…I might need to pee and such…” He whispered as he crawled on top of Lydia. “Just go on darling.” Lydia said and arched her hip as Chris placed a plastic blanket under them then the older male sat down onto the sofa from where he watched the other two. Stiles groaned as he stuck his cock up inside Lydia’s cunt. “Hmm so wet.” Stiles whimpered as he began to thrust his cock inside her. He was sucking on her nipple as he felt the pushing pain in his stomach and managed to push some poo out into his diaper while he continued thrusting his cock inside the girl. “That’s it puppet.” Chris said as he crouched down beside them and rubbed the boy’s bum what made Stiles even harder and made another push as he finished. He gave out a moan as Chris rubbed his bum more. “I…I really need to pee mummy.” Stiles whimpered then moaned as Lydia pressed herself tighter against him so he closed his eyes down tight as he began to pee inside her, he stiffened just seconds after he finished and cried up as he came inside Lydia. 

After the bath time, Lydia lifted Stiles up in his fox onesie onto her lap and began to feed him with milk but at the same time Stiles had one of her nipple in his mouth. Lydia was gently stroking his belly meanwhile, then snickered as Stiles burped while he was sucking eagerly. Lydia pressed a kiss onto his forehead before she put the empty bottle back then wiped the boy’s lips. She put her bra back on, then stroked the cute fluffy ear part of the onesie on the boy. “I want to sleep in the cot with Mr. Fox, mummy.” Stiles said then looked over at Chris who nodded. The older male picked the boy up and kissed his lips before he put the boy into his cot then handled him his plushie before he tucked him in and turned the baby lamp on. He and Lydia said goodbye, then Chris turned the baby cam on in his bedroom before he glanced up at Lydia. “Would you like to stay for the night? There’s a spare bed downstairs, what I can…” Chris blinked surprised when Lydia kissed him on the lips longingly while she ran her red nails along his beard. “After all mummy and daddy need their adult fun time as well…” She whispered against Chris’ lips. There was something hot in being with a man who was almost three times older than her. She arched her back as Chris lifted her up easily, while he was holding onto her arse cheeks then placed her down onto his bed. Lydia smirked as he turned on his hifi on a low tune where Burning Desire from Lana Del Rey began to be played. He threw his shirt away and crawled on the bed. Once he took Lydia’s top off he began to suck and kiss at the lines of her ribs. He didn’t spend time with undressing, nor Lydia so within seconds they were naked on each other. “You’re so hot. I always wondered what it’s like to be fucked by a mature man.” Lydia bit onto her lower lip as Chris began to kiss her inner thighs then began to lick her pussy lips with great experiment. She hated guys who sucked harshly at her clit or even bit at it, but Chris was incredibly good. The way he was licking and kissing lower at her pussy lips and around her hole made her to come within minutes. “Ah..fuck!” Lydia pulled Chris up for a passionate kiss as she spread her legs for him and moaned as he thrust deep inside her. She’s had lots of sizes inside her but Chris was definitely the biggest. Chris pulled her up into his lap and sucked hickeys along her neck while he was fucking roughly up inside her cunt. He dig his fingers into Lydia’s beautiful hair then pinned her back into the mattress as he sped up his thrusts, while he was massaging her breasts. He was pounding and came deep inside her soon. Lydia stroked his cheek as they were panting and Chris kissed her sexy lips before he rolled off her. He wrapped one of his strong arm around Lydia, as he pressed a kiss onto her temple. “Is it good for you too then? The three of us?” Lydia smiled then pressed some kisses onto the older man’s chest. “It’s more than good. I’m getting addicted to the both of you so easily.” Chris stroked Lydia’s hair before he tilted her chin. “Ready for round two then?” Lydia got on top of him and kissed him passionately instead of giving him an answer.


End file.
